Senyuman
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Upacara perayaan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Dan tiba-tiba ingatan tentang berbagai macam hal kembali menghantui Kirana. / untuk Dirgahayu Indonesia ke-70


Senyuman

.

.

.

.

 _Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Indonesia tersenyum bangga.

Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali bertiup, membuat helaian rambut hitam Indonesia berkibar layaknya kibaran sang Merah Putih. Wangi bunga melati yang tersemat di rambutnya semerbak ditiup angin, memberi wangi mistis nan elegan terhadap indera yang menghirupnya.

Dia kembali menyaksikan upacara untuk memperingati kemerdekaannya.

Dia turut bangga atas apa yang telah dilakukannya oleh rakyatnya, baik pada waktu lalu—saat masa penjajahan—maupun pada masa sekarang, walaupun banyak juga rakyatnya yang telah menodai namanya. Tapi dia akan tetap menyayangi rakyatnya dengan tulus, tanpa syarat, dan berjanji untuk terus melindungi mereka.

Saat sang Merah Putih dinaikkan, Indonesia kembali teringat pada saat tanggal 10 November. Pada saat itu, para pejuang di Kota Surabaya yang merobek warna biru pada bendera Belanda, sehingga menyisakan warna merah dan putih—yang merupakan bendera resmi Indonesia sampai saat ini.

Pada saat para pasukan pengibar bendera berjalan dengan anggun sekaligus gagah berani, dia teringat akan keberanian para pejuang kemerdekaannya dahulu yang pernah berusaha mempertahankan kemerdekaan Indonesia. Ia yakin, walaupun ia adalah seorang personifikasi sebuah negara yang besar, tetapi ia takkan pernah bisa menjadi orang dengan keberanian tinggi bak pejuang negaranya di masa lalu.

Dia berusaha menepis ingatan tentang semua yang lalu itu, walau kenyataannya ia tetap saja memikirkan tentangnya.

Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan terukir di wajah Indonesia, karena ia terus teringat akan banyaknya rakyatnya yang tewas akibat serangan Netherlands maupun Japan.

Sebenarnya, sekarang Indonesia sudah menjalin hubungan baik dengan Netherlands dan Japan. Tapi masih saja perasaan sedih dan benci tetap berkecamuk dalam diri Indonesia saat bertatap muka dengan kedua orang tersebut.

Rekaman kejadian masa lalu dimana saat Netherland tiba di Indonesia mulai terputar lagi—seolah diputar dengan _slowmotions._ Dimana saat itu Netherlands mengambil rempah-rempah Indonesia secara semena-mena dan menghalalkan berbagai cara—termasuk menipu rakyatnya, lalu kerja rodi untuk membangun jalan yang beribu-ribu kilometer, itu semua terjadi berulang-ulang dalam 350 tahun lamanya ... dan hal tersebut membuat Indonesia kembali berpikir betapa kejamnya Netherlands—walaupun masih ada satu sejarah yang mengatakan bahwa Netherlands pernah mengadakan politik etis, atau politik balas budi terhadap semua yang telah diberikan Indonesia kepadanya.

Dan jangan lupa. Japan sudah menyiksa rakyatnya dan merampas kebahagiannya selama 3 tahun lebih—bahkan lebih kejam daripada Netherlands. 3 tahun yang sebentar, namun terasa seperti seribu tahun bagi Indonesia dan rakyatnya.

Indonesia pun melirik ke arah Netherlands dan Japan yang berada tepat sampingnya. Netherlands, barulah Japan yang berdiri di samping pria tulip itu. Wajah mereka tenang, santai, seolah mereka tak ingat kejadian suram berouluh-puluh bahkan beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Seolah mereka tak ingat tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap Indonesia di masa lampau.

Indonesia hanya dapat mengikhlaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Anggap saja itu adalah sebuah pelajaran, dimana dia tak boleh mempercayai negara asing yang menawarkan bantuan ataupun meminta sesuatu darinya semudah dahulu lagi.

Sekarang Indonesia hanya dapat tersenyum. Namun kali ini adalah senyum tulus, bangga, dan senang.

Dia ingin meninggalkan tempat upacara, agar ia tak mengingat sejarah kelamnya lebih jauh lagi, karena hal itu bisa menyakitkan hatinya. Apalagi saat mendengar lagu Indonesia Raya yang tengah dimainkan para _marching band._ Lagu itu mengingatkannya akan bagaimana cara ia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk menyemangati pasukan pribumi yang melawan penjajah di masa lalu. Sakit sekali, bukan—padahal itu adalah lagu favoritnya?

Sebuah tangan menariknya kembali dan membuatnya membatalkan keinginannya.

"Maafkan aku … dan jangan pergi."

Manik zamrud itu seolah menekankan kalimat barusan. Di dalam kalimatnya tidak hanya terhadap huruf-huruf bebas yang saling merangkai satu sama lain dan membentuk serangkai makna, tetapi juga perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat.

Indonesia tertawa kecil, mengingat masa lalunya yang memiliki segudang kenangan buruk dan menyisakan setetes kenangan indah dengan orang ini.

"Melihat senyummu, rasa bersalahku menjadi semakin besar." Kata pria berambut pirang itu. "Jangan memasang senyum seperti itu, kumohon Nesi ."

Indonesia memasang senyum seolah ia sudah hidup sekian juta tahun lalu, dimana ia telah menyaksikan semua manis dan pahit kehidupan di Bumi ini.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

padahal saya pengen ngepublish fic ini buat 17-an tahun kemarin, tapi selesainya bulan september. biasa lah, baru masuk kelas 8 … jadinya masih dalam masa kesibukan (?) sekarang sih makin sibuk lagi, soalnya udah jadi kakak kelas tertua di SMP-


End file.
